Far Side of the Moon
by Tylianna
Summary: This is the role reversal of Twilight. Bella is one of the Cullens and Edward is the new student in Forks. She is a vampire and he is human. AU and OOC Rated M for Language and possible lemons
1. First Breath

Far Side of the Moon

**A/N: Told from BPOV. This is the role reversal of Twilight. Bella is one of the Cullens and Edward is the new student in Forks. Of course this means that they are OOC. Bella can read the minds of everyone – apart from Edward. There are some slight changes to how they came to be where they are today, but it all leads to the same conclusion: They are inexplicably drawn to one another. Darker and cruder than the PG-13 version! Rated M for L&L (language and lemons!) **

**This story follows almost the same path as the books. Same type of angst and a bit of fluff added in for fun, but with the story being reversed, some things have to change. Sorry if this seems too OOC for anyone, but with the Edward being human, it wouldn't be right for him to do the same things Bella did in the book, and vice versa. Just think if Bella was a vampire for almost a century, how would her mannerisms change? If Edward was a human in the 21****st**** century, how would he be different from the character that we know? Here they are a little more "real". Their features are the same, except Bella is pale and ice cold, Edward is warm blooded and tan. (He lived in Phoenix for goodness sakes!) Enjoy!!**

I am cursed to go through this again and again. It doesn't matter that I can speak Spanish a hundred times better than the teacher; I still have to take the obligatory two years of foreign language to get my diploma. Just another piece of paper to me, but a necessary evil to maintain our lifestyle. It doesn't help that in our last "life" I completed yet another degree in Psychology. Maybe this time I will do something different-

"Senorita Cullen?" Mrs. Sanders, the Spanish teacher must have caught me in my "daydream". Even though I did not hear the question, I could pick out the answer in her mind. She looked at me like she finally caught me without the right answer. I could see it in her pointy face, like she just won a battle. So, I let her enjoy it for about two and a half seconds before I replied.

"Las hermanas son gemelas, Profesora Sanders." I flashed her one of my bright smiles and she walked away, her pants making an annoying swooshing sound. I doubt any of these children would have been able to guess the riddle even if it was in English. Well, at least she didn't insist on calling me Isabella. She was so excited when I joined her class since I had an ethnic name. I really did not like anyone calling me that. It brought back too many memories. I did not remember much of my human life, but what I did remember was not good. That was the past; there is no use in dwelling over it. Just like the future that will never end. It really doesn't matter what I decide to do in the next few years. All of it will amount to nothing, but starting over again.

**

One word: repulsive. Human food gets worse as the years go by. Even I missed eating real food that was cooked by real people. Not processed junk that has been manufactured by machines. How did they even stomach the smell, much less eat it? I tried to find the most suitable props for my tray: an apple, a bottle of water and a bag of chips. At least the bag would stay sealed so it would close off the stench.

Alice walked up behind me with Jasper in tow. He seemed to be taking today a little easier. Hunting last night must have been good for him, since it had been a while. He still had a hard time adapting to our "vegetarian" ways. Jasper gave her a little twirl making her skirt flare above her knees. _Yep, he's doing a lot better_, I thought. I could even see him staring down her low cut shirt. She swears that dressing to get his attention actually helps him to forget about his thirst. I never argued with her on that. It actually does work! They are almost complete opposites of each other. Her designer fashions and pixie like features contrast wildly with his tall frame and the clothes that look like they came from a consignment shop. Even so, they are perfect for each other.

I sat down at the table in the corner where Emmett and Rosalie were already waiting with props of their own. This was our table. Out of all the white, round tables in the lunch room, this one was the only one that no human bothered to come to. They might not know any better, but their instincts protected them from us. It always amazed me how naïve humans were, even when every sense told them to get away from us, they still considered us as one of them.

Jasper and Alice made a show of gracefully walking toward our table with their food. Jasper lead her with one hand and held the tray with the other. Emmett scoffed at them and Rosalie just rolled her eyes. Anyone could think that Emmett would be on the football team with his build, but we weren't allowed to play any sports in school. Superior strength, speed and all that wouldn't quite help us fit in. Rosalie sat at the table pretending to pick at her food. I know how much she hated even touching it. I sure didn't like to get any of it in MY nails, but her nails were always very neatly done. Today, her nails matched her outfit – burgundy red. She was being daring by wearing a burgundy lace top with too short white shorts. Only she would dare wear something that was against school rules. No one in the school administration would even think about mentioning anything to her. Like I said, we are unapproachable. Emmett was sporting a green t-shirt with jeans. This was just simple enough for him.

Since we would be sitting here for at least another half hour with this stench drifting about in the air, I tried to breathe as little as possible. It wasn't that hard to do, since I really didn't need to breathe, anyway. My sense of smell was helpful when I hunted, or if there were others of our kind near. We could never be too careful, since not all of our kind thought highly of our choice of food.

I looked around at the student body. They would be going places in their lives, even if it was just to get pregnant and drop out of school, or to get arrested in college. They still had progression in their lives that we didn't. We were stuck in an endless cycle of moving and starting over again.

Rosalie glanced ahead of her and smiled at me. "Check out the new one! He's actually cute for a human." She elbowed me in my arm to look towards the other side of the cafeteria. Sure enough there was a new student in Forks High today. From what I've heard in others' minds, his name was Edward Masen. The Masen family moved here from Phoenix, Arizona since Edward Sr. got a promotion that required him to move to the rainy state of Washington. _I bet they just love it here, _I thought, sarcastically.

Emmett glared across the room and rolled his eyes. "You know he's too short for you, Rose." Since Rosalie loved Emmett's height of 6'6" he knew that she was only teasing with that remark. Rosalie winked at Emmett and made a display of kissing him at the table. Another thing she could get away with in a public school since no one would do anything about it.

"So, I guess they are giving the gory details about us," Alice said, looking over at the other table. Since they all thought they were whispering low enough for only Edward to hear. They would never think that we could hear them from across the lunch room. Even if they happened to be quiet enough, I would still hear what they were thinking. That helped us get an idea of anyone had any qualms about us. Never once have they gotten it right, but there was once that an overactive imagination led us to make a sudden move across country, just to be on the safe side.

Jessica Stanley was sitting extremely close to him, she tried to flirt with him by whispering in his ear, "They are all together." She crossed two fingers as an example that my adopted siblings were each coupled off with each other. "They live with Dr. Cullen and his wife. They adopted them, I guess since she couldn't have kids of her own."

That was when I really got a look at Edward. He was actually good looking for a human. You could tell he loved the sun by the way his skin a golden tint to it. He had long legs, so he could not be too much shorter than Emmett. He wore a button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and dark jeans. His eyes were an emerald green with gold flecks in the middle. His hair looked like he had been running his hands through it all day, but that look actually worked for him.

That was when I realized that he had been staring at me. How long was I staring at him? I hope he didn't notice that too much. The last thing that I needed was another incident like when Mike Newton thought I was flirting with him. He didn't stop talking about that to his buddies for a while. His vulgar thoughts were enough for me to want to walk out of the school and not come back. Thank goodness Jessica distracted him after a while; he now only had lewd thoughts when he saw me do something he considered sexy.

"Who is she…?" Edward leaned over to Mike and motioned over to our table. "The one with the long, brown hair."

Mike just snorted. "Don't even try. She is the Ice Queen. She won't even give you the time of day. She actually started flirting with me one day, and then the next she dumped a salad plate on my clothes." I remembered that. It was the time that he was imagining me bent over the lunch table…

'_So, what does the new kid think of us so far? Anything interesting?' _ Jasper thought to me.

I looked over that way cautiously, since I didn't want him to catch me staring again.

Jessica was rubbing up against his shoulder, _Wow! He must work out a lot. Mike is scrawny compared to him._

_He better stay away from Jessica. I wouldn't put it past him to use his new kid status to make a move on the most popular girl in school. _That was Mike, even though he was sitting on Jessica's other side holding her hand.

I looked over at Edward and listened. Nothing… not a word, no images in his mind… Okay, that is strange.

"I don't think he will suspect anything. He seems pretty quiet," I answered Jasper's question just as the lunch bell rang. We all picked up our uneaten food and threw it in the trash. I am still amazed that no one ever pays enough attention to the amount of food we throw away every day.

**

I made it to my next class before any of the other students. I sat at the table that I had to myself, since Mr. Banner decided that I knew Biology enough to not need a lab partner. His real reason was that he would feel sorry for anyone that had to sit next to me. Even Mike Newton, with all his false ideas of me would not choose to sit next to me for an hour every day. This room was filled with the theme of the class. With the obligatory skeleton sitting to the side and shelves of various plants and animals in formaldehyde, it completed the classic science room. Each table had two stools to sit on and a microscope in the middle to share.

The students started to trickle in. I could hear my name being spoken down the hallway. Mike was talking to someone about me being in this class and giving information about the teacher. He must be talking to the new student. Everyone else would already know. Well, unfortunately for Edward, the vacant seat next to me was the only one available to him. That would make this semester a long one for the poor guy. Maybe now I would be able to hear his thoughts. I've never needed to be close to someone, but who knows, maybe Mike's thoughts were too penetrating at the time.

Sure enough, they both walked in and Mike went to his seat two tables down from me. Edward started to walk up to Mr. Banner with a slip of paper when he walked in front of the fan. His scent smashed into me like a ton of bricks. It was the most wonderful blood I had ever come across in my life. Venom pooled in my mouth as the air circulated around me. He barely took half a step when I bolted up from my seat. Another half a step and I looked around me to survey the damage… There were nineteen students and one teacher.

Twenty people were going to die today.

**A/N: My first fanfic, please let me know if you like, and where you would like to see this go. **


	2. Bella's Life

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed! One asked me if Bella would be like Edward is in the book. Yes and no. I wouldn't want Bella to be as emo as Edward was. That is just a little too depressing for me. There will be differences in their lives that you might not expect. Edward moved to Forks with both of his parents because of his father's promotion. His parents are still happily married. **

**This chapter will go into some of Bella's differences. It will explain what happened in her past to make her the way she is today. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

_Sure enough, they both walked in and Mike went to his seat two tables down from me. Edward started to walk up to Mr. Banner with a slip of paper when he walked in front of the fan. His scent smashed into me like a ton of bricks. It was the most wonderful blood I had ever come across in my life. Venom pooled in my mouth as the air circulated around me. He barely took half a step when I bolted up from my seat. Another half a step and I looked around me to survey the damage… There were nineteen students and one teacher. _

_Twenty people were going to die today._

"Bella?" Mr. Banner was going to ask me to help Edward get acquainted with the layout of the room. I broke out of my trance and flashed the teacher a smile that was sure to knock any warm blooded male off of his feet. I spoke before he had a chance to.

"Would you like me to make sure he knows everything that he needs for this class, Mr. Banner?" He looked stunned. I'm sure it was a lot to take in, with my smile and how he must have thought that the words out of my mouth were a coincidence. I rarely spoke in class unless I was being asked a question directly. Even then, I would only give enough of an answer to satisfy.

I looked around the room. There were too many eyes locked on me. I couldn't help it if I awed them with my looks. I looked at Edward and motioned toward the seat next to me and moved my books so he had exactly half of the table for himself. If I was going to do this right, I needed him to trust me. I couldn't satisfy my urges here in front of everyone. His blood was just singing to me and I wanted to take my time to enjoy it. If I did this now, then I would have to rush through it and hurt more people than I really wanted to. I only wanted one to die. He would have to trust me enough to feel comfortable being alone with me where no one would hear him struggle for his life as I drank him completely dry.

He sat down to my left and placed his book bag down on the floor. He stumbled through the zipper to find a pencil and a notebook. I saw that he still hadn't had a textbook so I stood up slowly and walked around the front of the table to go to the other side of the room to grab one for him. I could have walked the shorter distance around the back, but then he wouldn't be able to see me. I grabbed a book from the shelf, making sure he had the best view when I heard disturbing thoughts.

_That ass is just beyond belief. If she only would have given me a chance… _ Mike Newton's thoughts broke me out of my spell. What was I doing? Did I actually think that this would be okay? What would Esme think? She was the one who helped me out the most during my newborn years. My whole family would have to move and start over because of me. I shook my head and concentrated. If I just don't breathe, then I would be just fine. I held my breath and walked back to our table and sat down. I gave him the book and looked away trying not to meet his gaze.

He fidgeted in his seat trying to get comfortable. I could tell that he was aroused. I could hear his blood pumping throughout his body and it was hard for me to concentrate on not killing him right here. What did I think not breathing would accomplish? His body was playing the perfect tune of heart beats and breathing. I could still taste his scent in my throat.

"Thank you… Bella, right?" He looked at me for reassurance that what Mike told him was correct.

I stared at him, and he tilted away from me with a look of shock in his eyes. "Yes, you're welcome." I replied, willing him to just leave me alone. If he knew any better then he would walk away now.

I felt sorry to put him through this change of moods. I'm sure he was confused when I entranced him, and then just shunned him like he was nothing. I thought I was doing alright until I saw him glance over at me with lust in his eyes. His heart was beating with an even faster rhythm calling to me. Just then Mr. Banner decided to call on me to answer a question. I needed to take a breath to fill my lungs to talk more. I grabbed at the table as the aroma filled my nose and I could feel my fingers making dents into the metal. I smoothed it out and focused on Edward Masen. It was too much for me to take. I should have hunted with Alice and Jasper last night. Maybe I could control my thirst. He looked into my eyes and I could imagine him thinking about how dark my eyes looked at the moment. I couldn't just tell him that I was thirsty and that it would get better if he would just lean his neck over so I could just have a little sip. I might as well just breathe now; there is nothing that could erase the memory of his fragrance from my mind. I took in as much as I could, just so I could savor it later.

I could hear the clock ticking away the seconds before class ended. What did I have to do in order to calm these urges? Should I give in or just go away? The clock ticked one last time before the bell rang and I shot up and left the class before anyone else could. I still saw his stunned face as I walked out of the door, and I heard Mike, "Ice Queen, right?"

"Something like that," I heard Edward say, confused.

I kept walking down the hall. I walked straight out to my car. I would not go to my last class of the day. US History was boring when you lived through it already. Alice was waiting at the passenger side door. "That was close," she shook her head. "I almost came running to your class to pull you out saying we had a family emergency. I've never felt so many changes in such a short time. What happened?" I knew she was concerned. Not just for me, but for what the family would have to go through if anything happened.

I told her everything. I told her I was going home, now. She just looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "I will miss you. Please be safe and come back when you can." I stared at her, not knowing what she meant, but knowing that she knew better than me.

"I do really need to get away, don't I?"

She smiled, "You already knew that, though? You couldn't just stay here and put anyone in danger, so you need to leave."

Of course she would know that I had thought that just minutes ago. Yes, I did need to leave, and I would go, just to save me from myself and not hurt anyone. Not my family and not someone that didn't even know that we existed.

**

It only took me a day and a half to get to Denali. My family understood my need to leave, and Carlisle cleared it with the school that I was taking an education field trip. Alice was so sure that I would be back in time so I wouldn't miss too much school. Of course, I never bet against Alice! What would I find when I went back? Would he just think my actions were all part of his imagination, and everything would go back to the way it should be? Maybe my reaction to him was all a part of my imagination, along with the fact that I had not hunted in about a week. I never saw the need to hunt unless I absolutely needed to. Now, that would have to change.

I arrived at the door of our close friends and knocked quietly. No one would think it awkward for me to be coming in out of town at close to 3 am. It's not like they ever slept. Tanya answered the door and invited me in. "Esme called and told me to keep an eye out for you." She shook her head. "Of course, she didn't tell me what brought you out here!" She smiled with a gleam in her eye. She loved the gossip of our lives. To her, our lives seemed too perfect. We had a family that could fit in a human world where she just played. Tanya and her sisters were like us in the way that they preferred animal blood to human blood, but they dabbled more in seducing the human males. We lived among them, and they came to them for entirely different reasons.

I asked her if she had ever come across a human that called for you as strongly as I had just experienced, and she had a pained expression on her face. She told me to sit down on the couch.

Taking my hand, she looked at me with her amber eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, once. About thirty years ago. I had just left your family's home after a short visit and I decided to stop at a concert. I was hungry for a little more attention than Emmett had given me."

When Carlisle found Emmett struggling for life after being attacked by a bear in the woods, he changed him in hopes that Emmett would be for me like Esme was for him. He didn't expect for Emmett and I to hit it off so good… as brother and sister. It was never natural for us to take it any further. Tanya had come by in hopes to give Emmett another chance at hitting it off with someone, but he was not interested. This was lucky enough since he found Rosalie not two weeks later beaten and almost dead. Carlisle changed her for him and they have been together ever since.

She continued with her story. The man that she had her eyes set on at the concert walked just close enough for his scent to waft towards her. She used all the power she had to seduce him and draw him out of the crowd. Even with her conscience telling her that it was wrong, she led him to a dark alley.

"He smiled at me all the way until the end." She smiled, dryly. "You would have thought that it was the best way for him to go. I don't think I would ever have been able to just walk away from that. It was like he was made just for me." She got up and walked toward the window. "That is why I feel safer here in the wilderness. There is less of a chance of me breaking my promise to never hurt another human. I wish I had your power so I could only kill the ones deserving of it."

I know that she knew of my years away from Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't stand the perverse and evil thoughts from the human mind and one day I snapped and drank from a man that was about to violate a woman in her own home. His thoughts were of pure evil about how he had planned that for a while and he thought that she was begging for it. After that happened, I thought I found an equilibrium between my human nature and the monster within. I could satisfy my thirst for human blood and not kill any decent human. I was wrong, though. It was worse than I could imagine, especially when I would come back home and hear Esme's hurt thoughts.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, Tanya. Even I stopped after a while. It just didn't sit right with me being the judge of who deserves to die. Who am I, a being that kills just to drink from them, to decide that that person is just evil enough to suffer?" I stood up and looked out the window with her. "You remember what it is like to be human. All the good that you felt negated all the bad that others did. You never thought you would want to die just to get out of the world. Who is it for us to decide who should be taken out?"

She remembered more of her human life than I ever could.

_**_

_May 16, 1918_

"_Isabella, do you hear me?" James pulled me off the hospital bed and shook me. "I told you that you were absolutely worthless. I cannot believe that I let your mother talk me into marrying you." He dropped me and I cried. I had lost the baby that I thought would bring my husband closer to me. My mother had been divorced when I was a baby and we were living off of her father's trust fund when she saw an opportunity for me to be happy in life. James was eyeing me for quite a while when she offered my hand in marriage at the age of 16. _

_I fought to stand up and my legs gave away. "I'm sorry, James. I didn't do anything wrong. The doctor just said that the baby was stillborn. There is nothing I could have done!"_

_He just sneered and said that any other woman could do a simple thing as carry a baby to term. I was a failure to him and to our marriage. Married at 16 and pregnant by 17 I had lost the baby that would carry on his name. He left me soon after and I moved back in with my mother. _

_It was not long after that when I caught the Spanish Influenza. She tried to nurse me back to health, crying that I was all that she had left. She eventually got sick and we were both in a room at a clinic. The doctor walked in and checked my mother's vitals. _

"_Renee? I need you to sit up so you can take this medicine." He pulled her up to a sitting position and she looked him straight in the eyes and said that it was too late for her. The doctor looked sad and told her that she needed to save her strength and to rest. I knew that she used all that she had to try to save me, but it was too late for me. She could have lived, but she put me first. She did for me what I couldn't do for the baby that was trying to survive in my body. The precious baby boy died because my body couldn't support it. _

_The doctor gave me my medicine and walked out of the door. My mother pulled herself up and smiled at me sadly. "Isabella, I have something to tell you that I should have told you before." I looked at her with questions in my eyes and she finished, "You have an older brother that your father took with him when he left. He moved out west, and as far as I know, they still live there." _

_I was shocked, but I didn't care. What did this matter when I was dying anyways? Her eyes saw straight through me and the determination that was there shocked me. "You will live, Isabella, even if that is the last thing that I do."_

_She fell down on her bed and called out. The doctor came in to see what was wrong and she pulled him close and whispered in his ear. He looked at me and shook his head. She was even louder in saying "You will do everything that only you can do. You must. She has to survive this, even if I can't." She let him go and her arms fell down to the bed and she breathed one last time. The doctor looked like he would cry out, but couldn't. _

_He looked at me apologetically and said nothing. I already knew that she was dead. He came to me and held my hand. His fingers were ice cold, was my fever higher than I thought? I didn't feel too hot and he whispered to me that I would be okay. I was going to hurt for a while, but I would get through it. I was thought that meant I was going to die, too. Was my mother hurting? What was going to happen? He gazed into my eyes and I felt nothing but trust. He looked around and leaned forward and bit my neck._

_I felt nothing but burning pain for the next few days. When I awoke, I found out that the doctor's name was Carlisle and what he was… what I had become. This is what my mother had wanted for me? I remembered what she told me and when Carlisle said I was ready to face the world, I went searching for my brother and my absent father. _

_**_

I went back to Forks a week later. Tanya knew all about my life as a vampire, and I told her about my few memories as a human. I didn't remember as much as she did. Maybe I didn't have such a good life, living without a father, and abandoned by the man that was supposed to love me.

Esme was waiting for me with open arms. '_You do what you need to do, Bella. I would never think badly of you.'_ She hugged me and I walked up to my room.

What did she mean? Did Alice tell her that I would kill him? Would we have to move before I snapped? Questions ran through my mind and that was when I determined that I would do whatever it takes to break free from the monster in me.

**

Alice kept reassuring me that I would be okay next hour. We were sitting at our usual table with the usual props far away enough from the unsuspecting humans. I glanced over at the table where Edward was sitting at and braced myself for the next class. I would walk in and prove Tanya wrong. Before I left her house she grabbed my arm and told me to just forget about Forks. Just to stay with her until the Cullens left and then I could move back in with them. The call is too strong she said, and I would feel even guiltier than she did, since I could have prevented it. I knew that I was strong enough. I resisted human blood this long, even when I had a taste of it back in my youthful days of being a vampire.

When the bell rang, I walked out of the lunch room with my brothers and sisters and walked toward my next class. I got there before Edward did, and closed my eyes. I made fists with my hands, trying to release the tension that I felt. I heard his voice talking before he walked in the room. That was good; it gave me time to prepare for the onslaught of the smell of his blood in the room. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. He walked in and was surprised to see me sitting there. He walked closer and he was apprehensive about sitting next to me. I could hear his heart beating faster. I needed to make him more comfortable and I smiled slightly. He sat down and smiled back with a shine in his green eyes. My appearance was too much for him, I could tell. I could hear his blood pumping throughout his body with arousal. I thought I heard him breathe in deeply through his nose. I know my scent would be intoxicating to him, as it should be. It would draw him in when I needed him. That was how we worked. I let those thoughts go and smiled more.

"Hi, I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Bella Cullen."

He introduced himself to me, not knowing that I knew his name before I ever saw him. We talked about why he moved out here, and about how the weather in Phoenix was one of the many things he missed. He missed the busy days, the classes. Apparently he was in an advanced Biology class. So, there was nothing wrong with his brain…

So why could I still not hear his thoughts? I could hear his voice; I've been close to him all hour and still… nothing. I decided to accidently brush my hand against his just to see if touch could do it. He was reaching for the next slide for our lab and I reached out to grab it too. When I touched him, his hand jerked away like he was touching fire.

"Your hand is cold, are you okay?" He looked at me and I could see desire in his eyes. I felt a shock throughout my body when I touched him, and I think he did too. Not. Good. Not good at all. We finished up the lab with a tense atmosphere; I didn't know what he was thinking. Damn, I needed to know. I need to know if my actions have made him suspicious. When the bell rang, I walked slowly out the door to see if he would try to catch up. He did, of course. He would follow me back to my car if I wished him to. He would very willingly do anything I asked. He spoke, breaking me from my reverie.

"What is your next class?"

I smiled at him. "Oh, just P.E. The teacher lets me just walk around since I'm too clumsy to participate in the activities." I let out a small giggle. I had to "pretend" to be clumsy so I wouldn't accidently hurt anyone by spiking a ball a little too hard into their head.

"Well, I have health, and I think it is down the same way." He offered to walk with me and I agreed. I mean I needed to find out why I couldn't hear his thoughts, right?

We stopped at his classroom and he was about to ask me something when Mike Newton walked by and winked at Edward pointing to me and said, "Great job, Masen!"

Edward just rolled his eyes and looked down at me. Okay, so he was almost as tall as Emmett, only a few inches shorter. He focused on my eyes, "Did you get contacts, or something?"

I was confused. Contacts? What was he thinking? When it hit me that the last time he saw me, I was thirsty. Not just that, but thirsty for HIS blood. My eyes would have been dark. Last night I hunted so it would be easier for me today, so my eyes were now a honey brown.

"Umm, no, it's just the lights. They play around with my eye color…" He was too perceptive. I just had to walk away leaving him speechless.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the glimpse into Bella's life. I know it is OOC, but in this world, it works.**


	3. Port Angeles

**A/N: **

_We stopped at his classroom and he was about to ask me something when Mike Newton walked by and said "Great job, Masen!" _

_Edward just rolled his eyes and looked down at me. Okay, so he was almost as tall as Emmett, only a few inches shorter. He focused on my eyes, "Did you get contacts, or something?"_

_I was confused. Contacts? What was he thinking? When it hit me that the last time he saw me, I was thirsty. Not just that, but thirsty for HIS blood. My eyes would have been dark. Last night I hunted so it would be easier for me today, so my eyes were now a honey brown. _

"_Umm, no, it's just the lights. They play around with my eye color…" He was too perceptive. I just had to walk away leaving him speechless._

_**_

The week went by and school was uneventful. I could tell that my family was relieved that there were no complications with me going back to school. We were all sitting outside in Esme's garden and Emmett even made it a point to tease me about my infatuation with a human. Until I threw a boulder at him and he blocked it with his arm and it cracked in a thousand pieces.

"Clean it up, both of you." Esme's voice called out to us. Busted. I guess I would have to go to the river and get her another one. That would take a while, it's not like it was small or anything.

After we cleaned up the mess I decided that I would like to go for a run. There is nothing better to clear my mind than sprinting through the woods. Sometimes I would run for hours just making laps around the state. I know my brothers and sisters were a bit jealous of my speed, but I felt it was not nearly fast enough to escape my thoughts. What Emmett had said to me really struck a nerve. Was I falling for him? It could not be possible, I mean, he is human, he didn't understand what my family and I were. Finally giving up and running back home, I decided that it was just the fact that I couldn't read his mind that made me so intrigued. The only reason he had any type of reaction to me was because we are designed to lure humans in for the kill.

As I walked in the house I could see Alice with a smirk on her face. She let me "see" her latest vision. Edward and I were in an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. We were smiling and talking like friends, like there was no difference between him and me.

I rolled my eyes. "I am NOT going to go to a restaurant. I don't even eat, Alice! I'm sure you are wrong this time."

She laughed loudly at me shaking her finger at me. "Remember, don't bet against Alice!" She walked to her room, still laughing.

**

Monday when we went back to school there were flyers up advertising the spring dance. I saw Jessica pointing to one of them giggling at Mike and holding his hand. I saw that a kind girl named Angela was the one responsible for hanging up these flyers. She was on a ladder trying to get them to stay on the wall above a row of lockers when two boys that were running in the hallway and not paying attention ran into the bottom of the ladder. She started to fall backwards until Jasper slid over and caught her before she hit the hard floor. Angela sputtered and thanked him for that. '_How did he get over here so fast? He is really strong…' _ I heard her thinking.

Quickly I said, "Thank goodness you were standing right next to her, Jasper!" I had an annoyed look on my face, and he set her up making sure she was okay.

Alice smiled and said, "That's my man." They then walked away to get to their classes.

I looked at the ladder and told Angela that she should wait until home room starts to hang the rest of her posters. She agreed and I was about to walk away until she stopped me.

"You know the spring dance is 'Girl's Choice', right?" At my confused expression she continued, "You should ask Edward. I noticed that you two are becoming friends and I don't think anyone else would be brave enough to ask the new kid." She blushed realizing that she just gave me a compliment without meaning to.

I laughed and told her I would think about it. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and tell her that there was no way that I was going to a dance with anyone, much less Edward. We said bye and I walked to my home room class.

**

Lunch time came around and we took our usual seats in the cafeteria. This time I just had an orange and bottle of soda sitting on my tray. Rosalie was whispering in Emmett's ear and Jasper had a big, goofy grin on his face while reciting The Declaration of Independence in Japanese. Alice was trying to hide something, too, by thinking of any random movie and translating it into Arabic. When they caught me scrutinizing them, Alice smiled. I was about to ask them what they were up to when someone walked to our table. I looked up and saw my Biology partner standing with a tray of food. Alice must have had a premonition about Edward approaching our table and told Jasper about it. I glared at them both and they only smiled back.

"Mind if I sit here? There's some sort of football training going on right now and my usual table is empty. I figured since you are the only other person I know here, so far…" He sounded nervous, but Alice stopped him and invited him to sit. I gave her an irritated look. What was she thinking? What were we going to do here at the lunch table with a human?

We sat there in a tense silence for a few minutes before Jasper made small talk. I learned more about Edward than I did before. I found out that he plays the piano and took kickboxing classes in Phoenix. Emmett was going to challenge him to a kickboxing fight but I heard his thoughts before they could go to his mouth and kicked him underneath the table. What was my family thinking? Rosalie was the only one that looked pissed off. She did not want to mingle with humans any more than I did. She understood how dangerous it was since Emmett had come across someone whose blood called to him. It didn't end well and we ended up moving away quickly.

Edward actually looked like he was comfortable sitting here at the table of predators, not knowing that I was the most dangerous thing for him. He looked at me and asked what I was doing this weekend. When I said that I was doing nothing, he invited me out to Port Angeles to eat.

"I hear they have a better selection than here in Forks," he explained.

Alice winked at me and answered for me, "She would love to, Edward. She doesn't get out near as much as she should."

I shot her a look that told her to back off, but she just tapped her head. I knew that I would be going, no matter what. Like I said, I never bet against Alice. I agreed to go and we made plans for Friday afternoon after school to go to a little restaurant on the boardwalk.

**

Friday came much quicker than I thought it would. Alice was helping me pick out my clothes for the night, since she thought that I dress a little too simple for her tastes. She picked out a midnight blue halter top with a beaded neckline and black skinny pants. She finished it off with strapped sandals.

"You know I have to wear a sweater on top of this to go to school, and I am NOT wearing those shoes." I argued.

She had a gleam in her eyes when she replied that I didn't HAVE to wear a sweater to wear that to school, but I could if I wanted to, and I could wear flats to school as long as I changed into the sandals before leaving with Edward. Now that was something I could agree with. I didn't want it to look like I was trying too hard. No… I didn't want it to look like I was trying at all.

We all got into our cars, with me riding with Rosalie and Emmett since I would be leaving with Edward after school. Rosalie glared at me, '_What are you thinking? I cannot believe that you are considering doing this. What happens if this ends badly?' _ Then she spoke out loud, "Do you think that we want to move again?"

Emmett patted her on the thigh and reassured her, "You know she wouldn't do anything to hurt him… or us. You know that Tanya and her sisters do it all the time!" He started laughing.

That was not what I wanted to hear. I remembered what Tanya had said about her experience. I was stronger than that, though. That's all I needed to prove to myself. That was the only reason why I would let myself go anywhere with a human, especially to a restaurant. A vampire at a restaurant, who would have thought?

**

After gym I walked out the side door to the parking lot, since I had already changed my shoes and I didn't want to bring any more unneeded attention to myself. Edward was already waiting by a silver Volvo and he had an amused look on his face when he saw me walk out.

"Is there something funny, Masen?" I asked, wondering what in the world he would be laughing at.

He just laughed and retorted, "Yeah, I would figure someone that was not allowed to participate in physical education would NOT be allowed to wear shoes like those."

_Damn_, I thought, _Alice is not right about everything_. "Well, kicking balls and walking in high heels are two different things," I replied making sure he understood that pun was definitely intended. "So, are we leaving, or would you rather sit here and make fun of my shoes some more?"

Smirking he opened my door looked at my feet. "We are definitely going now. I was merely pointing out the irony, the shoes are gorgeous." He shut the door to the stunned look I gave him. He came around to the other side and hopped into the car. He started driving and handed me his iPod so I could pick out music. I scrolled through the iPod checking out what he had. He had good taste in music for a human guy. I selected a playlist and kept the music low so he could feel comfortable talking if he wished. Not like I wouldn't be able to hear him anyway, but that was just one of the actions we had to take to keep us inconspicuous.

On the highway he was driving well over the speed limit. When I started biting my bottom lip, he glanced over at me and asked if I was alright. I told him what he was doing, and he asked if I was scared? As if I was scared of an accident. I would make it through just fine, he, however would not. I just shook my head no and he grinned.

We parked downtown and he came over to open my door before paying the meter. We only had to walk about two blocks to get to the restaurant and he looked back down at my shoes and shook his head.

"You should have kept the other shoes on, Bella. I'm afraid that your feet might hurt at the end of the night." He gave me an apologetic smile.

"I could walk a mile in these shoes and it wouldn't even leave a blister, Edward, don't worry. These are actually more comfortable than the other shoes. What do you know about women's shoes anyways?" Take that, Masen! He was very perceptive and one of these days I would say something wrong and he would be suspicious. First he saw the difference in my eyes, then my alleged clumsiness and now shoes that would pain a normal woman. "I actually know this town pretty well, we can walk down this alley and it opens up to the back of the restaurant that we are going to," I said.

He looked down the alley and shrugged. "Sure, since you know what you're doing. Lead the way, ma'am." He made a little bowing gesture and we turned and walked down the alley. We talked about stupid things like how he was allergic to cats and how Emmett is not as scary as the way that everyone in school makes him out to be.

"Sure," I said, "He's a regular teddy bear once you get to know him. In fact he wears fuzzy slippers at night so his toes don't get cold. He sure hates that!" I laughed. It was nice to be able to talk to someone that didn't already know everything about our family.

Edward looked horrified. "Fuzzy slippers? Really?"

I laughed harder. "No, not really, but the look on your face was priceless!"

We were being really loud and I almost didn't hear the thoughts of the men in the alley.

'_She looks good.'_

'_Looks like he might have some money in that wallet, I'm sure he would be willing to trade it for the girl.'_

'_I hope the guys grab him first, that girl's mine.'_

'_I don't think I'm too drunk to enjoy this.'_

There were four guys and I didn't know what they were after more: a good time or the money in Edward's wallet. I was sure they wouldn't get either, but how was I going to do this with Edward here? Two guys were down the alley and another two walked up behind us. Two were holding knives and the other two were only holding beer bottles. Edward put his hands up and tried to convince them that we were just trying to walk through. One of the guys made a grab for me and Edward kicked him in the face. Okay, maybe I wouldn't have to do anything. These guys were too drunk to put up much of a fight, and from what I know; Edward does pretty well at fighting. He had knocked down two more guys and I was excited that he could do well for himself when I caught a stray thought from the last one.

"Edward, watch out, he has a gun!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! I might take longer for my next chapter to post. I'm kinda stuck on the next part. If you remember the book/movie you can guess at what might happen. Just add my little twist on it, and you're good to go.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Shock and Awe

_There were four guys and I didn't know what they were after more: a good time or the money in Edward's wallet. I was sure they wouldn't get either, but how was I going to do this with Edward here? Two guys were down the alley and another two walked up behind us. Two were holding knives and the other two were only holding beer bottles. Edward put his hands up and tried to convince them that we were just trying to walk through. One of the guys made a grab for me and Edward kicked him in the face. Okay, maybe I wouldn't have to do anything. These guys were too drunk to put up much of a fight, and from what I know; Edward does pretty well at fighting. He had knocked down two more guys and I was excited that he could do well for himself when I caught a stray thought from the last one. _

"_Edward, watch out, he has a gun!" _

**

It happened too fast for me to even think about what I was doing. Edward had his back to the man with the gun and turned to face him. The man reached into an inner pocket in his jacket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Edward. I heard the shot and my whole body reacted. In less than a second I was by Edward, using one hand to push him away and the other hand reached out in front of me to grab the bullet in mid-air. The guy with the gun didn't even have time to react to what he saw me do before I punched him in the face.

I turned around and saw that Edward was leaning into a brick wall and he was rubbing the back of his head. I hoped that I didn't hurt him too bad. All of the attackers were knocked out on the ground around us. Edward quickly jumped up I allowed him to pull me away from the scene. He inspected my body for injuries and I kept my fist clenched. When he was satisfied that I was not hurt, he glanced up at me with questions in his eyes and I wished I could react as he would expect me to like crying or something that a human would do after something like that.

"What happened, Bella?" His expression was a mix of worry and relief.

I turned my eyes away from his and looked back at the men that were starting to awaken. "We better go before they are conscious," I answered. "Let's just go to the restaurant, I think it would be good for us to get out of the street."

He nodded. I was mentally kicking myself for displaying my speed to him, but what else was I going to do, let him get shot? Before we walked out of the alley to the street that we needed to be on, I dropped the bullet that was in my hand into a pile of leaves.

Edward opened the door to the restaurant and I walked inside. The hostess grabbed two menus and looked Edward up and down. _'Get a look at that. He looks like he is mad at her; maybe I will convince Ricky to slip my phone number to him." _Mad? I stole a glance at Edward, and sure enough, he did look like he was upset about something. She sat us at a table by the window and Edward pulled her aside and asked for a table in the back.

He smiled slightly at me and said, "I don't want to be seen, just in case those assholes decide to come looking for us." We followed the hostess to another table and she winked at him and asked if this one would satisfy him. Edward did not even react to the fact that she was obviously hitting on him, and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and gave her a smug look. She just huffed and walked away from us.

Our waiter came up to the table. "Hi, my name is Ricky; I will be your server today. Would I be able to start you off with a drink? We have Coke products and flavored lemonades." He looked straight at me as if Edward was not even there. _'I could offer you a lot more than that, babe, if you were alone… well maybe he could come too-'_ I started to block his thoughts. I didn't want to know where he would go with that.

"Coke, please," I said trying to ignore him undressing me with his eyes. I looked away trying not to draw his attention to me.

Edward chuckled to himself. "I will take the same." When Ricky didn't leave Edward glared at him. "That will be it for now, thank you," he said with a harsh tone, making it clear that he did not like the fact that the waiter was ogling his date. Ricky turned around and went to the back to get our drinks. Edward was quiet the whole time that we were waiting, just staring at his menu, looking like he was thinking about something else.

When our drinks were brought back Edward nodded to me to go ahead and order. Since I didn't want to bring any more attention to myself, I couldn't refuse to order food. I just ordered the first thing I saw. "Mushroom ravioli, please." Edward ordered chicken parmesan and the waiter left us again.

Edward took a deep breath and turned to me. "What happened out there, Bella? How did you know that he had a gun?" My eyes went wide and I started to shake my head at him and he stopped me. "You got to me so fast… You pushed me too hard… How did…?" He couldn't come up with a coherent sentence, he was too confused. "First thing, how did you know that he had a gun? I didn't see it, and you couldn't have seen it."

"He was thinking about it," I blurted out.

"How could you know what he was thinking?"

"Don't you think it was obvious, Edward?"

He still didn't believe me. "The truth, Bella, please. Don't treat me like I am stupid. You couldn't know he had a gun. He didn't reach into his jacket until you told me that he had a gun!" He was starting to get even more upset. I needed to calm him down before this got too far. I thought about just getting it over with and telling him the truth. Then I thought about what my family would have to go through again. Another move, another new life…

"Can't you just leave it alone?" He was about to say something when my phone rang. It could only be my family, so I stopped and pulled it out of my purse. It was a text from Alice: 'it's alright, you can tell him. He will be okay with it.' I looked up, shocked. Okay, what happens now? I was conflicted between protecting my family and reassuring Edward that I was not lying to him.

"Come on, Bella. Tell me what's going on? What was that?" He pointed to my phone, showing that he was not oblivious to the fact that there was something happening.

I shrugged my shoulders. Alice said that it was alright. I didn't believe her, but then again she did say that I would be at a restaurant with Edward, and look at me now. I took in a breath letting his scent assault my senses and I knew that no matter what my family would support my decision.

"I heard what the guy was thinking. He was deciding whether or not to use the gun," I started to explain. "I can hear everyone's thoughts in here. Our waiter would like to take me home with him."

Edward just laughed. "That's obvious, Bella. What…?" he started before I interrupted.

"He also wouldn't mind if you joined us. He swings both ways, if you know what I mean." He choked on his drink, "The hostess will find a way to get her number to you before you leave." I looked around the room at the patrons sitting at the bar. "That woman in the white mini skirt is debating on getting up to go to the bathroom. She doesn't trust that her date won't put something in her drink. No wait, she really has to go, she will just order another drink when she gets back." Sure enough she pushed her drink forward, got up and headed to the restroom.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. He took another sip of his Coke. Then, he cleared his face of all emotion and sat there saying nothing. After a few seconds I understood what he was doing and shook my head. He was trying to test me.

"Everyone else but you. I cannot hear a single thought from you. It is very frustrating. I don't know how you are taking this." He started to take a drink from his glass, but it was empty.

He was about to say something when our food arrived. He thanked the waiter and asked for a refill of his Coke. He took a bite and motioned for me to eat, too.

I looked at the food in front of me. This would probably smell good if I was still human. I pretended to eat but he noticed that I was only pushing it around on the plate. "Aren't you hungry? You should eat, a lot has happened tonight. You still haven't told me how you got to me so fast." He motioned toward my food.

I put my fork down as the waiter brought Edward his drink. I smiled, "I'm just not that hungry. I'm still a little shaky from what almost happened."

Edward took a long drink from his new glass and waived to the server to bring the check. "It's obvious that you are not affected at all by what happened earlier. Something is up, and you won't tell me, will you?" The check book was brought to him and Edward opened it. Sure enough there was a phone number from the hostess; apparently her name is 'Jackie'. Edward glanced at me and chuckled; he put in a fifty dollar bill and stood up. I got up from the table and we started to walk away and we walked toward the front door.

The woman in the miniskirt returned and sat down at the bar. "I'm in the mood for a margarita, Paul, is it okay if I don't finish this beer?" We heard her say. Edward turned toward me and just snorted in disbelief.

**

Edward decided to actually follow the speed limit as we were driving back to Forks. I could tell that he wanted to talk. He didn't turn on his radio and he was opening his mouth to say something, but closed it just as fast.

"Edward, just say it. I need to know what you are thinking."

He ran one of his hands through his hair and had a confused expression on his face. "I don't know what to think. You tell me that you can read minds, just not mine…? What's wrong with me?"

I laughed. "You think there is something wrong with YOU? The only thing that is wrong with you is your memory of what happened when we were attacked."

Edward was getting angry. He hit the steering wheel and pulled over on the side of the road. He glared at me. "I know what happened. I just don't know how you did it! I need you to tell me. Please, Bella?"

I opened the door and got out of the car. Edward turned the ignition off and got out with me. He was walking over to my side when I disappeared. He turned around, looking for me when I sped over to the driver's side dangling his keys in my hand.

"How did you…?" He was standing in front of the car and I ran around the car again this time sliding the keys in his back pocket. He reached back and pulled them out and I was back on the other side of the car. "Bella? How..?"

I rushed back to his side. "Do you still want to know?" I ran to the woods by the side of the road. I grabbed a small tree and threw it across the street. He walked toward me and I ran around to the back of him. "Looking for me?"

He jumped and turned to me. "Bella, whatever it is, I'm not scared. You can tell me."

"Is that why your heart is practically beating out of your chest? I can hear it. It is singing to me, beckoning to me. I need it. I have never wanted another human's blood as much as I want yours. It took all the control I have to not kill you when you came into the classroom with me." I could feel the venom rushing through me. I could feel myself wanting to grab him and drain him.

He could see the war raging inside me. He actually looked like he was afraid of me now. "What…? Are you a…?" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Say it. You have to tell me what you think." I took a step away from him, and he took a step forward. "Do you see that I draw you to me? I am the world's best predator. When I set my mind to attack, there will be nothing that you can do to stop me."

"You're a vampire." Edward took another step toward me. "I don't care. You won't hurt me. I'm not scared of you."

"You should be. I don't know if I can control myself, Edward. My family will go away, now. We cannot be exposed. Now that you know, we must leave." I started to walk away and he grabbed my arm, but his grasp was nothing compared to my strength and I easily shrugged out of his hand.

"Don't go. I won't tell anyone, I just want you to stay. Your secret is safe with me." I couldn't believe that he was saying these words. Didn't he know how dangerous I was to him? I turned to talk to him when he put his hand on my face. His warm hand brushed against my cheek and I closed my eyes.

Then he kissed me. My eyes shot open and he stepped back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He licked his lips. "You're cold, Bella." He looked at me with longing in his eyes and I couldn't stop myself and I kissed him again. I could hear his heart speeding up. He put his arms around me and ran them up and down my back. I could feel his arousal through his pants and I stopped breathing so I could control myself. He started to put his hands underneath the back of my shirt and I felt a bolt of electricity run through my body. I pushed him away from me and jumped back.

"Edward, you have to stop. I can't do this with you. I won't be able to stop myself, I will hurt you. I could kill you. I'm sorry, I have to go. Just go home. I will call you in the morning. I'm sorry!" I choked a sob back and ran away. Just as I hit the edge of the woods I heard him yelling for me to come back, but I couldn't go back. I was so close to giving in to the sound of his blood flowing through his veins.

I ran all the way home and stopped. I couldn't go in now. I needed some more time to think. We would have to talk about what happened tonight and what we would do. I kept running and went into the forest surrounding our house. The leaves were brushing my face and leaving streaks of dew running down my cheeks. This was fitting, because I would cry if I was able to. After running all night, I couldn't stop myself from thinking that I had to leave again. Just to protect Edward from me, my family would start a new life again. We would leave today. I was contemplating where we would move and how we would get out of Forks when it hit me.

I couldn't leave him. I was as drawn to him as he was to me.

I loved him.

**

**A/N: Thanks for all of you who have reviewed! If you like where this story is going, please let me know! Don't worry! It will start to be different from the book soon. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Exposed

_I ran all the way home and stopped. I couldn't go in now. I needed some more time to think. We would have to talk about what happened tonight and what we would do. I kept running and went into the forest surrounding our house. The leaves were brushing my face and leaving streaks of dew running down my cheeks. This was fitting, because I would cry if I was able to. After running all night, I couldn't stop myself from thinking that I had to leave again. Just to protect Edward from me, my family would start a new life again. We would leave today. I was contemplating where we would move and how we would get out of Forks when it hit me._

_I couldn't leave him. I was as drawn to him as he was to me._

_I loved him._

_**_

I ran for hours trying to come up with a reasonable solution to my problem. I had told a human our secret. I didn't know what he would do now that he knew. How would my family react? Esme would be forgiving, I knew that for sure. Carlisle would probably be disappointed, but understanding. Alice already knew what would happen and would have told Jasper by now. Rosalie would be furious. She disliked moving and starting again. Even though she would rather hold on to her humanity, she despised being close to people at school. The students at Forks High had become accustomed to us and knew to leave us alone. Being new students at a different school would be stressful on us all. Emmett couldn't care either way. He was not one to hold a grudge and could easily adapt to a new school.

I decided to go back home and see what would happen now. I ran on the outskirts of town silently saying goodbye to what had become our home. Forks had become one of my favorite places to live. Of course we could hide easier in a larger city, but it was easy to live in this small town for some reason. I had finished running and approached our home. I could hear them thinking about what I had done. Of course Alice would have told them, which was okay. They needed to understand what was going on, and I didn't want to be the one to tell them. I opened the door and Esme blocked my entrance. She smiled at me and turned toward the living room.

The last thing I expected was for Edward to be sitting on our couch talking to Jasper and Alice. He must not have heard me come in since he was still focused on them. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept all night. He had a good reason to lose sleep, giving what I had said to him.

I started walking toward the living room and he paused. He turned his head to me and then stood up. I couldn't understand the look that he had on his face. A mixture of sadness and disbelief, I guess. I wished that I could hear his thoughts so I would know what to say, what to do…

"I did some research," he said. "I didn't believe you at first. I went through so many ideas about what had happened. First I thought that I had imagined the whole thing and we weren't even together last night. But, I realized that wasn't true when I could still feel you on my lips. I thought it was just an illusion that you had run so fast around me and also throwing that tree."

I looked around the room and noticed that no one else was there with us. They must have left to give us some privacy. He walked closer to me with a determined look on his face. I put my hand up to stop him. "What are you doing here, Edward? Obviously I am not your imagination. I am real. What I am is real. I am dangerous to you, don't you understand that?" I said to him.

He smiled and shook his head. "I trust you. I told you that I did some research. After I finally came to the conclusion that everything that happened was not my imagination or an illusion, I decided to do some searching on the internet. The strength, the speed it makes sense. You didn't even take a bite of food at the restaurant. You throw away uneaten food at school, I don't know how anyone else does not notice," he said while shaking his head. "There are so many things out there that just don't fit. I came here to understand. Maybe you can help me."

He was standing in front of a blood thirsty being and wanted my help to understand more about me? I walked to the sofa and sat down, motioning for him to sit on the couch.

"I'm sure you must have come across something about our diet," I pushed. I could see that he didn't want to say too much more about what he found, so I would encourage him on that path.

He sat down and ran a hand through his hair. It looked even more disheveled now, like he had been doing that all night while on the computer. He took in a breath and nodded. "Yes, I did. All the information says the same thing about a thirst for blood," he said while looking into my eyes. "I know you won't hurt me. You are not a monster that knows nothing but killing humans for blood. I know you are smart, Alice told me that you have two Psychology degrees and get nothing but straight A's in all the schools you have gone to. That takes concentration, and you wouldn't have that if you were the blood thirsty creature that the movies say that vampires are."

"The fact that I crave human blood does not bother you? You came to a house full of vampires and you are not afraid. Hell, you came here to learn more about us! Edward, don't you understand what you are doing? You are getting yourself into trouble here. We are not your friends; we will have to leave now since I told you. We cannot risk being exposed."

"I won't tell anybody. I know you crave my blood. I can feel a pull toward you that I can't explain. You are the world's most dangerous predator, I know this. Your smell, your voice, everything draws me in to you like a lure. I can't escape now that I am within your grasp…" he paused for a moment, "…and I don't want to. I trust you."

I ran over to him faster than his eyes could see and pushed him down on the couch. I leaned my face toward his neck. "Don't," I told him breathing into his hair. "Do you see what I can do to you? It is not like I would need a lure to draw you to me. I can run faster than you can see and I am stronger than any human could ever be." I could hear his heart beating fast, whether it was from fear or excitement, I couldn't tell. He held absolutely still and I could see myself sinking my teeth into his skin for a taste. It would be the most exquisite blood that I had ever tasted and venom pooled into my mouth just thinking about it. I pulled myself away from him and I almost regretted for a moment that I couldn't give in to my instincts.

Edward sat up straight and was breathing hard. "They told me that your family is different. You don't give in to your urges so you can live peacefully with humans. Esme also told me that it is harder for you to control yourself with me. That my blood calls for you… I'm sorry, Bella. I will do anything it takes to make this easier on you. I won't let you leave, you don't NEED to go, I know you are strong enough to resist." He stood up and walked to me and his scent was so thick that I could taste it. I took a deep breath in to savor it.

He leaned in and brushed my lips with his and I let him kiss me. I walked backward and he stayed with me not letting our mouths part. I bumped into the rail of the stairs and leaned back. He moved his hands to the back of my head to deepen our kiss. I didn't notice that I had been holding onto the rail until I heard it snap in my fist. Edward stopped kissing me and looked behind me.

"I'm sorry, is this too hard for you? I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Bella." He reached up and stroked my cheek with his hand. I leaned into his warmth, wishing that I could be warm for him, too.

"No, Edward, you did nothing wrong. This is what I am." I put my hand on his and looked into his eyes. "As much as I know that I should not be anywhere near you, I cannot bring myself to leave you. You have as much of a hold on me as I do of you. Please forgive me for being selfish, because I am not letting you go."

He grinned at me and said, "So what do we do now?"

I didn't think words would accurately portray what I wanted to do so I pushed him and he flew back to the couch and I ran to twist him around to land on top of me. He didn't even take a moment to take in what had happened. We had just been standing across the room and now he was lying on top of me on the couch. He took advantage of our new position and continued kissing me. I felt the same rush of electricity as I did last night and I moaned into his mouth. I could feel his blood coursing through his body and its call was not as strong as the desire that I felt.

"Bella, breathe," Edward said.

"It's easier if I don't. You don't know what you are doing to me."

"Well, I know you can feel what you're doing to me," he said grinding himself on me. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I've been up all night and I promised my Dad that I would help him unpack the rest of the boxes today." He stood up and straightened his shirt. "Will I see you again, later?" he asked unsure what was happening between us.

"Yes, Edward. Go help your Dad. I'll see you soon." I couldn't bring myself to say good-bye. I still didn't know how my family would react. I wasn't sure if we would have to leave or not.

Edward walked to the door and opened it. "See you later," he said and then walked out and shut the door.

I felt a wisp of air and Alice was next to me. "That was hot," she said.

"Alice, you're such a girl," Emmett teased.

I could hear the questions in their heads and I knew that we would have to figure out what our future would hold. I went to sit down on the same couch that Edward and I had been making out on and looked at them.

"What happens now?" I said.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Please let me know how you think it's going so far. I don't have a beta so I apologize for any errors. See, I told you it wouldn't be EXACTLY like the book!**


End file.
